I'm Already There
by darkjedi908
Summary: ONESHOT: Ann recieves the worst kind of news a war wife can recieve. Set during the Korean War.


Author's Note: Another Harvest Moon fic (I just love writing it!) for me! During the Korean War, Ann recieves a visit from a special someone in her life, and then gets the worst possible note any war wife could recieve...Please, read and review! The song lyrics are from a song by Lonestar called "I'm Already There", and the fic shares the same name.

**I'm Already There**

Ann sighed for the thousandth time this day and continued to dust as her two children squealed and wrestled in the background. Being a lone mother and part Innkeeper was tough; her husband, Cliff, was off fighting in Korea right now. The year was 1951, and it was a brisk October evening here in Mineral Town. Ann sighed as the sound of breaking china resounded in the room; turning around, both children were staring wide-eyed at a smashed plate.

"We didn't do it, mommy! It just fell by itself!" Ann's son, Micheal, exclaimed.

"We were just sitting here, and it fell!" Katie, his sister, agreed.

Ann felt the anger rise quickly. First, her husband was whisked off to war; he was only twenty years old, TWENTY, for crying out loud! She was left alone, working long hours in the bar with no recognition from anyone but her own father! This was the last straw.

As Ann opened her mouth to yell at both children, who cowered in fear at her rising anger, the phone rang in the background.

_He called her on the phone_

_From a lonely, cold, hotel room_

_Just to hear her say "I love you" one more time_

"Hello?" Ann asked.

"Hey, Ann! Guess who?" came a warm, familiar voice over the phone. Ann felt her anger melt away like snow melting in spring- it was Cliff! He was alive, and obviously safe! Ann had heard horrible things about some failed offensives and bloody carnages in the new Korean conflicts, but had held onto hope for her husband. To hear his voice after all of that worry and stress was like a beacon in the fog- comforting and relaxing.

"Cliff! How are you?" Ann eagerly inquired into the phone.

_And when he heard the sound_

_Of the children laughing in the background_

_He had to stop and wipe away a tear from his eye_

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Asked "Daddy, when you coming home?"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind;_

_I'm already there_

"I'm already there" came Cliff's voice, except from behind her! Ann wheeled and beheld Cliff, standing, with a smile on his face. Uncharacteristically, Cliff had a red armband around his left arm and a scarf around his neck. He still smiled at her, as he opened his arms in a warm embrace. Ann rushed forward, crying and laughing into Cliff's shoulder. He was solid, and felt very real.

"Cliff, I've missed you! I've missed you so much!" she cried into his shoulder. He put a hand on her back and smiled.

"It's ok, Ann. Things have changed here in that year and a half I've been gone, no?"

Ann guessed he meant the children, who were staring at Cliff with a mixture of awe and wonder.

"Daddy?" they asked.

"Weren't you off fighting? When were you coming home?" they asked in unison. Cliff smiled at them and replied,

"I just came to say that I'll always be with you, no matter what. If things get rough from here on out, remember I'll be here for you"

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'll be in your prayers_

_Oh, I'm already there_

"Huh? What do you mean, daddy?" Katie asked. Ann looked at Cliff skeptically; maybe the trauma of war had been too much for her husband? Did he desert? Ann's fears must have shown on her face, because Cliff's face darkened somewhat.

"Don't worry about me, Ann. You're not in any danger being around me. Savor this moment for all it lasts. I love you" Cliff said softly. Ann couldn't take it anymore; she knelt and cried. Sobbed and sobbed like she never had before. It was lovely to hear her husband say things like that to her; life had been so turbulent, an anchor like that was comforting.

"Daddy?" Micheal asked. Suddenly, Cliff's solid chest and warmth left Ann stunned. Opening her eyes, Cliff was gone. Looking around, Ann saw that Cliff hadn't entered the room at all. The children looked confused as well.

"Daddy? Where are you?" Katie asked. Ann rushed downstairs, where her father was sweeping under the tables and putting the chairs on top of the tables.

"Dad? Did Cliff just go by here?" she asked. Her father stared at her like a square egg and told her, in a low, kind voice,

"Cliff's in Korea, honey. You know that. Go upstairs and get some sleep; I'll look after the kids" he consoled. Ann refused; Cliff had just gone by, and her father hadn't seen him.

_We may be a  
Thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
Wherever you are  
_A crisp knock on the door made Ann and Doug jump. Walking over to the door, Ann opened the door to reveal a man in a Marine dress uniform, bearing the same insignia of Cliff's Army unit. He saluted sharply before handing a letter to Ann. His face was emotionless, like he had done this before. Before opening the letter, Ann knew what it contained. Breaking the official-looking seal with a trembling hand, a tear slid down her face as she read the letter, handwritten,

_Dear Mrs. Anderson,_

_I regret to inform you that your husband, Crprl. Cliff Anderson was killed in action during the offensive at Yalu River two days ago. He was a loyal soldier and an excellent leader, and we're sad to lose him. _

_Enclosed is a note from his commanding officer and his personal effects. _

_Sincerely,_

_General Matthew Ridgeway_

Ann noticed the package was heavy, like there was something metal inside. Dumping the contents out onto a table, she handed the note soundlessly to her father and opened the second letter.

_Dear Mrs. Anderson,_

_I'm sorry about the loss of your husband. He was promoted to Corporal within two months of active service, and his actions at Yalu River proved what a hero he was. When our squad was about to become overwhelmed, Cliff stayed behind and took several shots to the chest. A bullet blew a chunk out of his left arm. When he still refused to give up, a Chinese communist with a sword attacked and chopped at his neck. We killed the bastard who did that, but, he was already dying by the time we got there. There was nothing we could do. His final words were unheard during the chaos of the battle, but the one word I heard louder than the rest was "Ann". I assumed he meant you, ma'am. Enclosed is the Medal of Honor he would have received for his heroic action at Yalu River. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Peter Banks_

_8th Army_

Ann examined the medal on the table. Sure enough, it was the legendary Medal of Honor, the golden star that seemed to reflect the light. It glimmered and shimmered in the waning light of the bar. Cliff's final legacy. Ann could almost see the proud look on her husband's face if he had received this medal first hand. He had given his life for duty and honor. As Ann stared at the medal in her palm, she could almost feel a comforting hand on her shoulder, and her husband's smiling face reflected in the shiny metal of the medal.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share?  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_


End file.
